


Lay your hands on me

by Skyeec2



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Grinding, I am very sorry, I didn't mean to but I totally did, M/M, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Rare Pairings, Smut, There is no canon here, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Kanae, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut, between this crack rare pair. Please don't kill me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay your hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series on short one-shots focusing on my favourite crack pairing in this alternate universe I shall slowly be creating, there will be very little canon here. I hope you enjoy! Come give me prompt or ideas at my tumblr @skyeec2

Kanae gasped as Kaneki littered soft kisses across his jaw and down his pale throat, intermittent with soft nips to his flesh. The two young men were reclined on Kaneki’s bed in the privacy of the elder’s apartment.

This was not the first time the two boys for ended up in Kaneki’s apartment like this, pressed together and enjoying the other’s company. Though they mostly spent their time studying or cuddling together, instead of what they were currently doing.

Kanae’s hands gripped Kaneki’s dark hair as the elder found a particularly sensitive spot, languishing there for a few moments. His soft gasps providing Kaneki any reassurance the other needed about how much he was enjoying their current situation.

Kaneki left his throat and brought his lips to Kanae’s own for a soft kiss. Moments later Kaneki separated from Kanae and gazed at the flushed face of Kanae, bringing one of his hands to the other’s cheek, brushing strands of violet hair from the younger male’s face.

Pressing his forehead to the younger’s Kaneki smiled down at the male under him nuzzling a soft cheek, causing Kanae to giggle slightly at the elder’s actions. Kaneki’s smile broadened at hearing the sound that escaped from the other’s lips, he didn’t hear Kanae laugh often so he was overjoyed whenever he was able to make the younger laugh.

Kanae used his grip on the elder’s hair in order to guide the smiling mouth back to his own, using his tongue to gently open the mouth and allow him to remap the cavern of the other. 

He felt Kaneki’s hands gently skim his sides, running up and down his rib cage in a pleasant motion. Kanae gave a pleased sigh into the kiss at the feeling, pressing into Kaneki’s hands as his own gripped the black strands between his fingers tighter.

Kaneki rested his hands on Kanae’s waist and rubbed small circles into the pale flesh revealed by the other’s shirt riding up with his thumbs, he separated his lips from the other’s once more gazing at the younger’s face for any signs of unease.

“Is this ok?” He asks, his tone soft and inquisitive. He was aware that Kanae had an aversion to being touched in such an intimate fashion and had no desire to make the other uncomfortable.

“Ja, das ist gut” Kanae responded in a breathy tone, his violet strands splayed across Kaneki’s pillow He watched the elder through lidded, lust‐glazed eyes as Kaneki shucked up more of his shirt before leaning down and pressing his lips to his pale stomach.

A breathy gasp escaped from Kanae’s lips, his fingers tightened in black strands as Kaneki continued to press his lips against Kanae’s stomach, distracting from how the elder’s fingers were currently working on the button of his pants.

Kanae pulled Kaneki’s face back to his after hearing the sound of his zipper coming undone, ducking his head under the elder’s chin as he felt him settle between his thighs. 

His head shot up as Kaneki suddenly flipped them, a gasp leaving his throat as he settled into Kaneki’s lap. He gazed into Kaneki’s kind dark eyes watching as the elder pressed his hands onto his hips, guiding him to a more comfortable position for the two of them.

“I thought you might enjoy things more this way.” Kaneki’s voice was kind and his smile warm as he watched the younger’s face, “We’ll do things your way, tell me what you like.” 

One of Kaneki’s hands reached up to touch his cheek, Kanae caught it momentarily to press his lips into the elder’s palm. Keeping his eyes locked on Kaneki’s he settled more fully on one of Kaneki’s knees taking the hand from his cheek he dragged it down to where Kaneki had already opened his pants.

“Bitte, I want to touch me… Just like this, I’m sure.” Kanae pressed his mouth to Kaneki’s once more as he ground his hips into the other’s hand slightly, gasping into the elder’s mouth from the sensations caused by his actions.

Kaneki slipped his hand into the younger’s boxer’s cautiously, preparing to move it the moment Kanae asked him to and rested it at the apex between the other’s thighs. He pulled away from their kiss as he lowered his fingers to gently brush against the younger’s male sex. 

Soft noises, continued to fall from Kanae’s lips as Kaneki delivered gentle stimulation to the other. Kanae bit his lip in an attempt to rein in the sounds he was making due to Kaneki’s ministrations.

Observing how the younger boy was biting into his lip to keep sounds at bay, Kaneki increased his ministrations slightly. Watching Kanae, he pressed one of his fingers inside the boy slightly while continuing to stimulate the younger boy’s clit.

Kanae’s breathing increased and he continued to grind down onto Kaneki’s hand, his own wrapping around the elder’s shoulders, He released his lip from his teeth as a moan unexpectedly escaped from his throat.

“Is this good Kanae?” Kaneki asked the boy in his lap, slipping a second finger into the younger his response was another moan from the violet‐haired boy. “You’re so beautiful Kanae, I love the sounds you’re making.”

Kaneki placed his lips to Kanae’s ear, nipping at the soft flesh there. “You’re such a gorgeous boy Kanae. So, so pretty…” Kaneki continued to pump his fingers in and out of Kanae, “You’re gripping my fingers so tightly Kanae… and you’re so warm Kanae, thank you for letting me do this for you.” Kaneki nuzzled the soft flesh of Kanae’s cheek once more, pressing his lips to Kanae’s panting mouth once more, tasting the sounds that emerged from the younger male’s throat.

Kanae continued to grind himself against the elder’s hand, gripping black hair in his hands as Kaneki attempted to devour his mouth. Moans and gasps fell from his mouth as the elder returned his attention to his throat, recreating marks that had already faded. 

Warmth grew in Kanae’s body as the pleasure began to mount in his body. Sounds fell from his mouth uninhibited mixing with words and the elder’s name. “Kaneki, m‐mehr… mehr bitte. I‐I’m so close, m‐mehr Kaneki, just a bit more! Kaneki!”

Kaneki continued to press his fingers in the boy, rubbing his thumb over Kanae’s clit as the young boy gripped his hair tighter. Kaneki continued to bit marks into the younger’s throat, watching as the bite marks he created faded away mere moments later as Kanae’s healing kicked in.

Moments later Kanae came with a cry of Kaneki’s name, after a well‐place crook of the fingers inside the younger. Kaneki continued to pump his fingers in and out of the younger male, pressing his lips to Kanae’s jaw as he coaxed the younger through his climax.

Kaneki removed his fingers from the younger once the aftershock of his orgasm had passed. Raising his hand to his mouth he sucked the younger male’s essence from his fingers, groaning at the taste that exploded on his tongue. 

Kanae watched the other boy through lidded eyes where he rested his head on the other’s shoulder. Kanae sleepily stretched his arm out and turned Kaneki’s face towards his own, for a lazy kiss. 

Breaking the kiss Kanae pressed his forehead to Kaneki’s and gave an exhausted, content smile to the other. Kaneki returned the younger’s smile with one of his own. Ignoring his own state of arousal, he moved the younger to the bed, encouraging him to change into something more comfortable. 

Kaneki retrieved one of his larger sleeping shirts and a damp cloth for Kanae. Returning to the bed he handed the two items to the younger before removing the majority of his own clothing and readying himself for sleep.

Kanae did the same, removing his day clothes quickly and slipping Kaneki’s large shirt over himself. Even though the two of them were similar in size, the elder was slightly taller and broader than he himself was. He cleaned himself of the majority of the fluids from his body and reclined back in the bed, waiting for Kaneki to return to the bed.

Kaneki decided to forgo a shirt tonight as their combined body heat would keep him comfortably warm through the night. Reclining on the bed with Kanae, he pulled the blankets over the two of them and cuddled up to the younger male, pressing close to the younger and sharing body heat with the other.

Kanae made a sleepy mumble as Kaneki wrapped his arms around him, bringing him close to the elder’s chest as they settled in for a nap. He had informed his family that he most likely wouldn’t be returning that night so they wouldn’t worry about him.

Lips pressed to his forehead, as he began to drift into unconsciousness. The smile on his widen as he curled deeper into the elder’s embrace, pressing his face into Kaneki’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me. Also first time writing smut or anything like this, please be gentle. Pointers are appreciated.


End file.
